Intelligence level
An Intelligence level is the measurement of how smart someone is. They vary from 0 (being able to comprehend absolutely nothing) to 57 (we don't comprehend the comprehension level of a Intelligence level 30 person) . More research is currently ongoing that may prove the existence at one time of intelligence levels beyond 57, but for now, the scale will end at that number because, quite frankly, we don't know what comes next. Modifiers to Intelligence Currently, it is know that there are several factors that affect you intelligence level (in accordance with the first, second, and fourth theories of intelligence): *Being a Percussionist *Being a Judge *Being a Kangaroo *Just being plain dumb *Being Simon* *- Simon is an exceptional case. Do not attempt to use logic to understand this paradox. Being a Percussionist According to the Law of Brian, if you are a Percussionist (enjoy hitting things and cosier such acts to be music) then you are dumb. To be dumb, there must be someone who has a higher Intelligence level than you, therefore, your intelligence level is one less than that of the average person. Being a Judge According to the principles of percussionism, because Judges enjoy hitting things, they are percussionists as well as being judges and therefore two levels dumber than then the average person. Being a Kangaroo As judges sometimes preside over kangaroo courts, it is a logical inference that some judges may be Kangaroos and therefore have less intelligence. According to the principles of Judges, all judges are percussionists, and thus, all Kangaroos that are judges are also percussionists and have an intelligence level of 1 (the only possible way for this to happen). However, there may be Kangaroos that are percussionists but not judges. Just Being Plain Dumb If you are just plain dumb, well, then you are just plain dumb and there is *Nothing you can do about it *No way of knowing about it because you are not intelligent enough to comprehend intelligence levels *Absolutely no hope for your pitiful life If you are just plain dumb (and have an intelligence level of 4) you should not be reading this wiki as it may cause irreparable damage to your brain (the small one that you do have). If you continue reading, be aware that you are doing so at your own risk. Concepts Known concepts that require a intelligence level higher than 1 to understand. How to determine your intelligence level It is extremely difficult to determine the intelligence level and is not recommended. A very complicated formula is used to calculate it which no one in the current intelligence spectrum can understand. There are simple and obvious factors/rules which can help to determine the intelligence level: *If you can read and understand this page your intelligence level is above 0 *Your intelligence level can not exceed five (and will most likely never reach it as well) *If you capitalize your intelligence level is below 4 * If you say your intelligence level is 0 refer to the Simon Paradox Formula There is a recently discovered (but not understood) formula for calculation the intelligence level of a person. However, as none of us understand fractions, it is somewhat useless. (I assume that those little dot things with numbers on both sides of them are fractions, otherwise I do not know.) Where: Further Reading The Levels of Intelligence *Intelligence Level 0 *Intelligence Level 1 *Intelligence Level 2 *Intelligence Level 3 *Intelligence Level 4 *Intelligence Level 5 *Intelligence Level 6 *Intelligence Level 12 *Intelligence Level 15 *Intelligence Level 17 *Intelligence Level 25 *Intelligence Level 30 *Intelligence Level 57 Theoretical Intelligence Concepts *Infinite Intelligence *Negative Intelligence *The Simon Paradox *The concept of Stupidity